Juramento de amor
by heros
Summary: Después de tener un sueño e incapaz de soportar más el no decirle a su familiar sus verdaderos sentimientos que siente hacia él, decide que esa noche se lo dirá todo.Escena amorosa protagonizada por los personajes Saito/Louise


**Nota de autor**: El siguiente cuento (por llamarlo de alguna manera) es una escena, es decir, no tiene ninguna trama y sólo muestra una situación amorosa.

El punto de vista del narrador es el de Louise. Aunque ya queda claro a medida que transcurre el relato. La situación está inspirada vagamente en los dos últimos capítulos de la tercera temporada: Princess no rondo.

**Disclaimer: **Por razones obvias, ningún elemento de esta historia me pertenece, como personajes y situaciones que hacen referencia el contexto de la escena.

* * *

_**Juramento de amor**_

_Desapareciste entre la niebla lentamente, sin girarte, ignorando mis sollozos. Te llamé varias veces por tu nombre, pero seguiste tu camino sin fin. Saito, ¿por qué decidiste abandonarme, sabiendo que, en mi eterna soledad, tú eras el que más me apoyaba? Por favor, vuelve junto a mí. ¿Acaso no sabes que sufro porque no me comprendes? No dejes que la bruma me rodee ciegue para evitar no verte nunca más. No pude hacer nada, ya te fuiste y marchaste._

- Louise...- oí tu voz llamándome. No podía ser verdad, ¿acaso era una incómoda pesadilla o una imagen onírica con un mensaje oculto que mi subconsciente me invitaba a revelar?

Me giré y abrí lentamente los ojos. Era cierto, seguías aquí, al lado de mi lecho, velando por mí. No pude impedir que un par de lágrimas furtivas recorrieran mis mejillas. El saber que estabas a mi lado me hacía enormemente feliz.

- Louise... -volvió repetir. Sus ojos se encontraban con los míos, y vi como se acercaba lentamente a mí, con cara de preocupación, al ver mis ojos vidriosos. - ¿Qué ocurre?

Le observé detenidamente, intentando escrutar todo lo posible sus pensamientos. ¿Me quería realmente o tenía los mismos sentimientos hacia las demás chicas? ¿Incluso ahora que ya no podía conjurar ningún poder como maga del Vacio? No quería pensar en eso en aquél momento, hubiera sido demasiado doloroso. A pesar de haber visto con sus propios ojos y en diversas ocasiones cómo él galanteaba con las demás, él siempre se encontraba allí para protegerla y consolarla. Negaba aquella realidad.

- ¿Por qué nunca estás cuándo más te necesito? - dije, titubeando entre sollozos. Necesitaba decirte lo que siempre había querido, deseaba confesar lo que sentía por ti, pero no podía. ¿Y si me rechazaba? - Cuando despierto y miro al lugar donde duermes nunca estás. Cuando estamos solos, ocurre algún imprevisto o tienes que hacer urgentemente algo que estropee el momento - continué hablando. Necesitaba decírtelo todo -. Saito, dime la verdad ¿Me quieres?

Rápidamente su rostro adquirió una leve mueca de confusión, creía haberte perdido para siempre, pero pronto volvió a cambiar su expresión. Me sonrió.

- Sí, te quiero. - sus brazos me rodearon en torno a mi espalda. Dejé disfrutar de aquél calor que me proporcionabas y de la seguridad que me dabas con ella.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, ya sabes lo mucho que te quiero, Louise. - Cerré los ojos y dejé que aquellas frases se grabaran eternamente en mi memoria.

- ¿Por qué? He sido una mala ama, podías haberte ido con alguna otra chica como Siesta, Zebst. Ni siquiera tengo poderes... - Me puso un dedo en los labios para hacerme callar. Esperaba ansiosa su respuesta.

- ¿Aún no lo has comprendido? Eres la única razón por la que sigo en este mundo donde soy un extraño. A pesar de que ya no puedes hacer ningún tipo de magia, yo te jure protegerte como familiar tuyo que soy y sacrificar mi vida por ti. Por eso acepté seguir siendo _Gandalfr_. - Sus brazos se ciñeron aún más contra mi cuerpo al pronunciar aquellas frases.

- Pero...

No me dejó terminar la frase. Sentía como sus labios entraban en contacto con los míos y sus manos jugaban nerviosas conmigo. Permití que aquella noche sólo fuera mío y que las dos lunas fueran cómplices de nuestro juramento inquebrantable de amor.


End file.
